Logic
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: Julian dares Garak to beocme something he never would have thought of- a pet owner. A one shot I though of while taking my sister's new dog out for a walk this morning.


"I'm not sure I agree with you, dear doctor." Garak stated for the third time this meal.

"Garak, trust me. I know how to live the life of a bachelor. I say you need a pet. They say that pets are good for those who are lonely, and often sick. I'd say you count as at least one of those. Garak, just look through all of the different types of pets you could get- you wouldn't have to get something right now." Julian explained.

Garak still wasn't sure that he should follow through with his dear friend's plan. He wasn't exactly wanting a pet for his own- he was perfectly happy petting the little animals that the Bajoran children had on the station.

"I'll think about it, Doctor, but I cannot make you any promises." Garak finally responded. "I'll let you know what I decide within the week. Thank you, Doctor. I must go now. Good day!" With that, Garak walked out of the Infirmary, and headed back to his tailor shop.

Julian went about his usual duties of the day- making sure the Infirmary was kept clean, taking care of small scrapes and bruises the young children continually got, and he used his spare time to work on his substitute for the White the Jem'Hadar were addicted to.

Garak, on the other hand, had virtually nothing to do that day, so he decided to sit down and study all of the different types of 'pets' he could possibly get. He looked through the computer data base- humans had some interesting creatures to keep as pets.

Garak spent hours looking at all of the different common 'pets': cats, dogs, horses, and there was even something rather cute and fluffy called a bunny. Garak was confused as to which pet he should get. He would have to consult someone else to help him.

After consulting Morn, Quark, and Ezri, Garak finally turned to Kira for advice.

"Garak, why are you even getting a pet in the first place?" Kira asked. "I mean, I never thought you would be the type to want a pet or something like that."

Garak stared at his friend with glaring eyes, then he responded.

"It is more of an experiment. I was somewhat dared by the Doctor that I couldn't love a pet. Hence, I am getting a pet." He explained. "I made a list of pets that I think I would like. You can take a look, if you would like." With that, he handed a PADD to Kira.

Kira looked at it, and smirked.

"Garak, do you even know what these animals are?" She asked.

Garak shook his head. He had just gone by the pictures, and the names. He hadn't really dug deep to find out size, personalities, so on and so forth.

"Garak, do you see this? This is what humans call a Hippo. It's huge, Garak. And it lives in water." Kira explained.

Garak took his PADD away from Kira, and made a few adjustments to it. He then gave it back to her. Kira looked at it. The Hippo was off of the list. She smiled, and continued to read.

"Cat, Parrot, Blue Bird, and…" Kira read, "…a rabbit?" She questioned.

"Why yes, a rabbit. I thought it had a logical build up, and it looks rather enjoyable." Garak said as he looked at the picture on his PADD. "I rather like the white ones. They have an unusually large amount of fluff."

Kira laughed.

"What is so funny?" Garak asked.

Kira laughed some more. "I just never thought of you as the rabbit type of person, Garak. But if you would like a rabbit, then by all means, get a rabbit."

Garak looked at his PADD again. "I do believe I'm going to get a rabbit. Good day!" He got up from his seat and headed to go find himself a rabbit.

Two weeks later, Garak's rabbit arrived on a transport from Earth. It was white, small, and very fluffy- just as Garak had specified. Garak was there at the airlock to meet it, along with Julian and Kira.

After a couple of minutes, Garak was able to gather his rabbit's things, and take it to get it settled into his quarters. Julian accompanied him, but Kira had the evening shift.

"So Garak, what do you plan to name your rabbit?" Julian asked.

Garak had put much thought into it, and it had become quite a predicament. He finally had come up with the perfect name.

"I thought over virtually every possibility, and I have finally come to the conclusion that I am going to name my new rabbit Logic."

Julian stopped walking, and started to laugh.

"You named your rabbit Logic? Where on earth did you get that?" Julian asked.

"To be precise, I didn't get the idea from Earth- it came from the Vulcan planet. I figured that getting a pet was the most logical thing to do, and thus I decided to name my rabbit logic. It was actually a quote from one of the more popular Vulcans that inspired me to name it that. I do believe his name was Spork, and he said 'Dazzling display of logic.' It inspired me to name my own rabbit Logic."

Julian had to think for a minute. He couldn't recall a Vulcan named Spork. He then started laughing again.

"Garak, his name is Spock. SPOCK." Julian corrected him.

Garak flushed a little in the face, and then responded. "I don't care if his name was Spook, he just inspired me to name my rabbit Logic. Now, if you would excuse us, I do believe I have to settle in Logic for the night. Good night, my dear Doctor." With that, Garak walked into his quarters, and closed the doors, leaving Julian Bashir in the hallway to laugh at his friend's new pet- Logic the rabbit.


End file.
